


The Wolf's Hunt

by Crystal_Prisom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Prisom/pseuds/Crystal_Prisom
Summary: With the re-establishment of Overwatch, many would believe that this would lead to the beginnings of world peace. However, life isn't like that. The government hinders Overwatch and their attempts to help the world. Talon, the terrorist group, continues to instill fear into the lives of the innocent.Now, there's rumors that Talon is attempting to pick up a new recruit; a top thief who goes by the name of the "Diamond Direwolf". Overwatch can't let this happen. If Talon gets another recruit, more and more people may join their cause. Overwatch's mission is to prevent Talon from getting more recruits.They certainly weren't expecting to receive one.*DISCONTINUED*





	1. Meeting the Packs

The robber ran into the woods, tearing down every branch in his way. There had been two painfully different groups that had come to confront him in the village where he was staying at. One of them, a team of five, had asked for him to join their cause, while the other group, also five people, wanted to stop him. He had ran away as both groups turned on each other, and he was now looking behind his shoulder in a fleeting panic, looking for potential pursuers. 

He knew the risks; knew the cost of entering the woods.  _HER_ woods. He had been here for a while, and heard the rumors when he first came here. He thought it was all gibberish. Who even heard of a hunter who had the ability to infiltrate people's minds and lift them into the air with a simple gesture? But he found that the stories were true when he entered the forest and saw the giant wolf for himself. The thing was _gigantic_. Even he could distinguish that it was larger than many adult bears. It was taller than him! (and yeah, he was short, but that didn't matter) It growled at him, and actually spoke to him in his freaking head.  _Stay Out._ He had listened, and lived to tell the tale.

But here he was, running his skinny ass into the forest again. It was his only chance. Maybe the hunter would be able to be reasoned with. Maybe he could tell her his troubles, and she could help him against those maniacs chasing him. It was a fool's hope, and he knew it. Either way, he was dead.

And then, he collided and ran into the Reaper.

Yelling in shock, he recoiled instantly, drawing forth his only weapon, a simple dagger. The area was enclosed with ledges on all sides of the small clearing, eliminating all chances of escape. The robber waved it in front of him in a dazed panic, while the Talon team looked on unimpressed. "Well?" Reaper's patience had been worn thin. First, the man had laughed at their proposal of asking him to join their cause, and then, Jack Fucking Morrison and his stupid Overwatch team had shown up, and attacked them. The thief snarled in self-defense. "I ain't joining ya stupid group, ya hear me? I ain't gonna do ya dirty work for ya. I'd rather die." 

"That can be arranged." Moira sighed. She then gave a wave to Doomfist, and he shot at the crook with his metal arm. The three shots he fired caused the man to stagger backwards, and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. Sombra sniggered. "You should have taken the offer,  _amigo._ " 

"WHAT THE FUCK, GABRIEL!" Soldier 76 and the rest of his team had finally arrived on the scene. Reaper shrugged. "He was asking for it. How was I supposed to refuse?" Mercy rushed to the fallen man's side, trying to stabilize him. "Relax. You're going to be all right." The man laughed, sending blood into the air. "Forget it, missy. I'm done. But you, you need to run." Everyone looked at the dying robber. "What the hell are you talking about, Direwolf?" McCree asked. He laughed again. "Me? No, I ain't a wolf. But she, she's a wolf. And she's smelled the blood. She's caught the scent. And she's on the hunt, now. She don't like people in her forest. Her territory. Don't ya understand? Ya'll need to run."

He fell silent. The woods were also quiet at that point; too quiet. The thief was scared now. The silence of the forest animals usually marked the approach of the hunter and her pack, according to the informed natives. "Ya better pray to whatevea god ya pray to, ya hear me? We all need to pray. She's already here." These were his last words, as his breathing became more erratic, and he eventually died.

However, he was still able to feel the arrow splitting into his skull, launched from the ledges above.

Mercy, kneeling right next to him, screamed in shock, and Genji was quick to pull her away. He pulled her behind him, and everyone scanned the ledges above them. There, wolves that stood as tall as them adorned the top, circling the people below. They had hungry looks on their faces, with the intent to kill. All exit points were blocked by the bigger beasts. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to flee.

The hunters had become the hunted.

This had happened in such quick succession that most of the operatives were late to pick up their firearms. When they had, they were knocked away from their grasp by an invisible force into the ledges above where the waiting predators were waiting, stalking their prey in the darkness. Those whose weapons were on them were deactivated, leaving the devices useless. The wolves were more excited now. The humans without weapons made them an easier target to take down. Then, they began to talk. 

The voices resonated in the agents' minds, scaring them thoroughly.  _Blood. Kill. Weapons? No_ _Weapons. Kill Kill Kill._ Their voices were jumbled as all of them spoke at the same time, confusing the people below. And then, a voice called out; a deafening roar that rolled over the clearing saying one word.

_**NO.** _

The noises that the wolves were making died out quickly. They whined in submission and fear. They slowly slunk back into the shadows, but it was still evident that they were still lingering. Then, from the shadows, a woman emerged from the brush. She had milk-chocolate hair, save for the streak of silver in the front strands. Her eyes were multicolored; her left eye was an icy blue, the other a fiery hazel.

 

(She is wearing the outfit above - minus the sai)

She studied the group below, casually stroking the fur of one of the bigger wolves. Then, she jumped down, landing in a low crouch, and stood up. She stood up straight, and it was seen that she was shorter than most of the people there, but it didn't make her appearance any less threatening. She approached the two people closest to her: Genji, who had Angela behind him in a defensive manner. She stopped in front of him, and then quickly extended her hand outwards, startling everyone. She spoke with a soft and melodic voice.

"I'm the Diamond Direwolf. Nice to meet you."

Mercy surprisingly stepped out from behind Genji. He tried to pull her back, but she shook him off and took the offered hand. "I'm Mercy, but my real name is-"

"Angela Ziegler. I know." She stepped back in shock. "How did you-"

"Know? I'm a telepathic and telekinetic assassin. I know, real confusing, right? That's how I was able to disarm everyone earlier. I'm surprised that Talon and Overwatch operatives are here, truth be told. I haven't communicated with anyone except for the wolves the past three years, so please excuse my incessant rambling. I was hunting the criminal who entered the forest. One of my scouts found him earlier, but made the mistake of letting him go before we could question him. Sorry to scare you like that." The woman paused. "You were here to recruit a crook, and you were here to stop that."

"That's right. We're here to stop the terrorists." Winston spoke up cautiously. "Talon has been terrorizing the world with their attacks."

"But you have also broken the law by coming back together. Recalling Overwatch."

"Talon forced our hand! What, were we supposed to let innocents die!?" Jesse shouted, slightly offended, and angry.

The assassin nodded thoughtfully. "I see. There is more than just external conflict of keeping the world safe here. Family has betrayed family. There is more internal struggle at work here. But this doesn't concern me. All I want is for you to leave. You're disrupting the peace of Nature here. If you don't leave, I will have to send my direwolves on you."

A few minutes later, the operatives were escorted out of the woods by the wolves, both teams exchanging harsh words and expletives at each other. In the background, the Direwolf watched on as they left. The direwolf she had been petting earlier stared at her Alpha.

_**"Don't give me that look, Crystal."** _

 


	2. Acceptance Into a Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diamond Direwolf decides to join one of the groups that she encountered. She has nothing on her, except for clothes, other basic necessities, and the shrunken direwolf, Crystal, in her arms.
> 
> Oh yeah, she also finds something on the carrier that leads into trouble. WHOOPS!

The assassin ran through the neighboring village of her forest, determination set on her face. She had to hurry; the transport carrier would be taking off any minute now, and she had limited time. She had already wasted some of it dressing into casual clothing. Her mask was still intact, but she was wearing a silver tunic made of silk and jeans that she had bought from the kind natives. Trying to change direction when she realized she was off course, her shoulder was driven into a wall, and she winced in pain as she heard the small yelp of surprise coming from inside the backpack she was wearing. The little speedy furball that she had with her had previously insisted that she go and "combine forces" with one of the groups of humans. Then, it had shrunken in size and demanded to go with her. Insistent.

The Diamond Direwolf sighed in relief as she saw the cowboy (what was his name, maybe Joel?) and his teammates loading their equipment onto the carrier. She couldn't recall when she was so relieved to see such of a gaudy outfit in her life, as she jumped to hide behind one of the crates. Using her telekinetic powers, she lifted a stone into the air and threw it into some bushes on the opposite side of where she was hiding. Immediately, the people surrounding the aircraft looked at the source of the noise. "McCree. Let's go investigate. We don't know if it's some of those Talon goons." The soldier and cowboy cautiously approached the area of the thrown stone as the Wolf bolted into the carrier, leaping into the rafters above.

Normally, the agents would place their luggage there, but as they had none with them, she believed that they would have no reason to look up there. She took off the backpack she had and opened it up, pulling the wriggling mass of fur and energy out of it. The silver-and-white direwolf spoke.  _It's about time! That bag was the living_ _definition of Hell itself. And we've both been there._ It's master rolled her eyes.  _ **Crystal, you and I both know that you**_ ** _were the one who requested me to come here, and you practically BEGGED me to bring you with me. I don't think you have a single reason to be complaining right now._** Crystal stretched lazily, yawning to reveal rows of small razor-sharp teeth that would undoubtedly grow in size when the direwolf assumed her true form.  _Whatever. I'm taking a nap. Don't bother to wake me unless we are there or we are caught._ The Diamond Direwolf snorted.  _ **Thank**_ ** _you for that huge installation of confidence. That's exactly what I need right now. As if I didn't feel_ _stupid hiding up here already._**

* * *

 

The aircraft jolted suddenly, waking the Wolf from her dreams and slumber. Quietly, she shook the bundle of fuzz on her stomach, curled in comfort. Immediately, Crystal yelped in indignation, but was silenced by a glare and a finger over her muzzle from the Diamond Direwolf. She was thankful that the surrounding noises of the carrier landing were able to mask the small squeak that her friend had just made. When the carrier had come to a complete stop and all was quiet, the duo in the roof stayed quiet as the passengers got off. When all the people had left, the two leaped down and sat in the middle of the floor. The carrier would be moved into the hangar and be opened for examination. Then, the two would make their appearance.  _Why not have a little fun before that?_ The little direwolf pup was nosing a pair of roller skates, with rocket boosters on the ends of them. Crystal stared pleadingly at her master, begging for some entertainment before the boring introductions came. The Wolf grinned.

* * *

 

"All right, all RIGHT! Don't hurry me," Torbjorn was having an extremely bad day. His alarm clock that morning had decided to also sleep in, the coffee pot had stopped producing coffee when he tried to make a cup, but worse of all, the machine that he had been working on in his workshop, an advanced form for his turret, had exploded. And now, Jack Morrison was speaking through the comm to tell him to hurry up? He would not stand this! "Do I have to do everything by myself?" He sighed and stretched as the carrier that was used that day opened up the doors so that he could see whether everything was in proper working condition. However, when he had opened it up, he was knocked backwards by a figure that moved so fast, he hadn't realized that he had been knocked over. One second he was yawning in boredom, and the next, he finds himself on the floor. The figure was gone, but he could have sworn he heard a "SORRY!!!" somewhere in there. 

"I must be losing my marbles."

* * *

 

"Hey, McCree!" Lucio panted as he caught up with the cowboy. "Did you by any chance find my skates on the carrier you were in? They're not my primary ones, but they're something that Torb and I have been working on together. They go SUPER fast." Jesse shrugged. "Sorry, no can do. I didn't see anythin' on that carrier. Why don't you try askin' Mercy? She was there for quite some time, tidyin' the place up." Lucio nodded in thought. "Cool. Hey, where could I find her?" McCree laughed. "Where do you think? Probably with that boyfrien' of hers."

* * *

 

"WHOOO!!! DAMN, THIS IS FUN!!!" 

The Wolf was glad that she was wearing casual clothing, or else she would be instantly attacked when she stopped. She sped through the hallways of the base, hollering in joy, with a content direwolf in her arms. However, she was going so fast and being very loud, that ATHENA instantly picked up that there was trouble in the Watchpoint. 

" _Uhh, Agent Morrison? You might want to know about this..."_

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN THE CAFETERIA...**

"Did you hear that?" At a singular table, many of the Overwatch operatives were relaxing and talking amongst one another. Tracer had heard a scream coming from the hallways. Hanzo frowned and lowered the book he was reading. "At first, I thought it was just me, but you can hear it, right?" Everyone quieted down as they attempted to listen to the noises in question. 

"WWWHOOOOO!!! DAMN, THIS IS FUN!!!" 

Before anyone could have time to reflect on this, they also heard the Strike Commander Morrison speak up angrily from the other side of the base. 

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'THERE'S A CIVILIAN ON ROCKET-POWERED ROLLERBLADES IN THE WATCHPOINT'!!?"_

* * *

 

After a while, the Wolf was getting bored just examining the same hallways over and over again, so she decided to open up a door and lo-and-behold, she had open access to the armory. "Wow." She breathed as she seized one of the pistols on the wall and sped out of the room again. She knew that if she was caught with a firearm, that they would probably arrest her, but hey, she had been cooped up in that carrier for three hours not able to do anything.

This was her... way of relaxing.

She quickly skated to the training room that she had visited three times on her skating frenzy earlier (ATHENA: "Agent Morrison, he's in the training room.") and loaded the gun with one hand, the other securing the pup. When she got into the room, she gently placed the direwolf on the ground, and skated around the room, shooting at the various targets already placed there (Morrison: "Ana, where are you and your tranqs when I need them?"), landing each shot with scary precision. Eventually, she came to a complete stop, shaking off the skates. She threw the pistol on the ground (it was empty anyways) and sat next to her pet.

"Hello? Is anyone there? And here I thought someone would actually be able to hear me screaming from the moon." Morrison chose that moment to kick down the door to the training area, and the Wolf stared. "It was unlocked, you know." He growled. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She smirked. "Did you already forget me? We had another little encounter earlier today in the forest. Talon was there too, you know. After scanning your memories, it kind of scared me to see how horrible the world was, so I decided to join your cause, if you'll have me, of course. I just hope no one is allergic to dog." Crystal, now fully grown into her true form, growled menacingly behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but to me, this chapter felt like I was writing pure TRASH. What do you think? Criticism is appreciated here! Once again, feel free to comment on this, and I will try to update this ASAP.
> 
> \- Crystal_Prisom


	3. Acceptance Into the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, things didn't go according to plan, as usual. The Wolf is now being herded into a holding cell by two CHILDREN. As if this wasn't humiliating already.
> 
> There's also an attack. Who would have thought?

The Diamond Direwolf sighed in defeat as she was held by two children into the cell that was currently reserved for her. The girl, Hana Song, was chatting amiably with the boy, Lucio Correia dos Santos, as they herded the prisoner to the designated area. She hadn't tried to attack them; she knew that it would only add to her list of problems. Instead, she agreed to be held as a prisoner until she was questioned for further information. She held Crystal in her cuffed hands, small once more. She was giving that one look that drove her master insane; it spoke to her, " _This is your_ _fault." _ She glared at the puppy in her arms as the four people walked through the halls of the Watchpoint.

In a sudden and unexpected moment, right before the Wolf stepped into her cell, the room was illuminated in a red light with alarms sounding. " _Warning. Attack. Talon Intruders. All_ _personnel to arms. Repeat. All personnel to arms."_ Hana cursed. "Shit! There's no time to go through the scanning." She looked up at their hostage. "Don't try anything. We'll be right back!" She glared warningly. The Wolf nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it." With a suspicious look, the two left to suit up. 

The Wolf, now alone, stared at the empty hallway. She snickered, then used her telekinesis to open the cuffs, pulling her primary weapon out of the air without effort. 

The broadsword was tinged blue, fitting for the telekinetic energy that pulsated from its user. She was able to launch pulses of telekinetic energy from the sword at enemies at far-away distances with this blade, as she amplified the telekinesis effects of the blade to ensure that it would always find its mark. She smirked, and then looked at her friend. Crystal immediately started to shift. She grew inside, her pelt becoming shaggier and unkept. Her long and thin teeth located in her upper jaw somehow ended up appearing over the lower part of her muzzle, like a saber-tooth tiger, except with more hanging (but smaller) teeth. She stared with her glowing blue eyes at her master. They completely filled her eyes; no pupils were visible, and were instead replaced with the ethereal blue light that sparkled with electricity. Both shared a quick glance, and then split off, going separate ways, but sure to find each other again on the battlefield. 

* * *

 "TAKE COVER!!!" Lena screamed as a missile from an enemy's rocket launcher was sent hurling towards them. Immediately, the people in her squadron; Reinhardt, Mercy, and Pharah all scrambled to hide behind Reinhardt's newly activated shield. The result was devastating; the explosion knocked the people back and they lay there, stunned. Lena groaned. Their team was supposed to infiltrate the enemy lines from the inside, but they had failed. The foot soldiers sent by Talon approached cautiously, and aimed their weapons on the fallen heroes. The captain sneered. "So much for Earth's last hope." He was about to kill the struggling Pharah, but his attention was diverted away when a new voice sounded.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The Direwolf was standing there in her black-and-gold assassin outfit (which she had changed into in one of the bathrooms she found) and glared at the opposition. Her hand was hovering over the hilt of her sheathed sword, with a tense posture. "And, what are you going to do about it?" The man smirked. He stared at his men. "Kill her." His men readied their weapons and fired at the intended target. Immediately, the Wolf drew her sword and created a shield with her telekinetic powers, blocking the bullets. She then jumped in a somersault over the men and then used her sword to dispatch the men. Their screams quickly died out after she sliced through them, and when it was all over, she stood still and wiped her blade off with her powers. 

Pharah, who had first recovered from shock, instantly was about to confront the new person, but Mercy quickly intervened. "Hello, Diamond Direwolf. Thank you for saving us." She shook her head in reply. "My name is Evangelina. Evangelina Seraphina Elwood, but you can call me Evie. Come on. Your other teammates are in trouble, aren't they? We can speak on the way there."

* * *

It was absolutely hectic in the main battlefield. Projectiles flew everywhere, explosions sounded too close for comfort, and blinding lights shone brightly in the night sky. The Talon army had pushed the heroes back, forcing them to take cover inside the headquarters. They had barred the entrances and were quickly tending to the wounded. Jack sighed and rubbed his temples. "We have to find a way out. There's too many. We'll be overwhelmed." McCree stood up shakily on his injured leg. "How 'bout no? Look, I know it looks bad, but we built all of this. Where are we  _supposed_ to go, anyways? I say we defend this place. That, or kill everyone." This eventually led to a long argument with people taking sides, until Ana shouted. "Everyone, quiet down. Now, that we're all quiet, listen." 

Lucio snorted. "To what? No one's speaking." Ana nodded quickly. "Exactly! There's no more firing from the enemy." Sure enough, it was quiet outside the doors. Almost too quiet. Jack shook his head. "Absolutely not. No one is going out. It's a painfully obvious trap." Hope seemed to disappear as the truth flooded their minds. Before anyone could say anything else however, Tracer zipped in, startling everyone and caused them to raise their weapons. She raised her hands in the air and spoke. "WHOA, DON'T SHOOT! Everyone needs to come out, right now. It's really something."

The reinforced doors were taken down as people hesitantly stepped out. It was an, unusual sight, to say the least. People were frozen and unmoving, still as statues. Widowmaker stood on top of her perch, rifle aimed. Sombra was about to throw her discombobulator at a hidden corner, while Doomfist and Moira were sprinting towards the Watchpoint. Reaper, however, was moving. The Overwatch agents raised their weapons, but Mercy stood in front of him, shielding him. "NO!!!" Everyone stopped, and Reaper peered out from behind her. "Umm, HI!" He spoke in a feminine voice. Jack raised his eyebrows at Pharah and Reinhardt. "You know that prisoner that you locked up earlier today? Well, she escaped, and it turns out that she has telepathic powers-"

"And telekinesis too!" Reaper interrupted. Pharah shot him a dirty look and continued. "So, she basically saved our team, then helped with these guys. She dissolved into nothing, and we thought she died or something, but then she spoke in our heads, scaring us, and froze everyone." Jack looked at the two kids that were supposed to lock her up. "You didn't put her in her cell?" The two looked guilty and afraid, but Reaper shoved in (literally), and spoke, "Technically, they were, but the alarm sounded and I encouraged them to go and help when I swore I wouldn't do anything." Jack looked ready to retort, but Tracer squealed in delight. 

"OMG! Look at the little puppy!" Sure enough, Crystal had crept out from the shadows, seeking her master. She was shrunken again, and snarled. _"PUPPY!? I am no mere PUPPY!! I am a superior alpha DIREWOLF, you sniveling lesser being! I can bite off your little head in a second if I so desired!"_  By now, the puppy had grown into her true form. Evangelina sighed. "Yeah, she can also talk to other people." She knelt to the wolf's height. " _ **Now, look here. These people are here to HELP, so SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, LISTEN TO ME, AND FALL BACK INTO LINE!!!"**_ She turned to the onlookers. "So sorry. If it's any consolation, this is how she normally acts." Genji shuddered. "I sure don't want to see her when she's angry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally was able to get this done! (YAY!) Please feel free to review and/or leave any comments about something I did wrong.
> 
> \- Crystal_Prisom

**Author's Note:**

> The OC I have included in this work has also been used in other works I have done (I know, I'm really creative). I hope to update this frequently. Feel free to review! Comments and criticism help me understand what I need to work on. 
> 
> At the end, I plan on having an alternate ending for the story, where the character is paired up with someone else. Feel free to give me suggestions for this part!
> 
> -Crystal_Prisom


End file.
